Patent Literature 1 discloses a thin-film EL element. In this thin-film EL element, in order to increase the extraction efficiency of light from phosphor layers, a rough surface is provided as the surface of a glass substrate. Patent Literature 2 discloses a substrate for LED and a method for manufacturing the same. This substrate for LED has a light extraction film for extracting light that exits from luminous layers in LED at a high efficiency. The outermost layer of the light extraction film has a nano-order random fine uneven structure including amorphous alumina or aluminum hydroxide as a principal component. Patent Literature 3 discloses a thin film-holding substrate that is used for the manufacturing of surface emitting bodies. This thin film-holding substrate is provided with a composite thin film including fine particles and a binder which is formed on a transparent base material in order to improve the light extraction efficiency of surface-emitting bodies.